<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HQ DRABBLES by suki_dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657043">HQ DRABBLES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_dreams/pseuds/suki_dreams'>suki_dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Mostly Fluff, Sexual Humor, bc i cant write nsfw for my life, more tags to come, sfw, these tags are so sad im sorry but everyone will be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_dreams/pseuds/suki_dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of short oneshots featuring my favorite haikyuu boys and girls!<br/>-<br/>includes: characterxreader, ocxcharacter, characterxcharacter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi &amp; Sawamura Daichi &amp; Shimizu Kiyoko &amp; Sugawara Koushi, CharacterxCharacter - Relationship, CharacterxReader, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, More relationships to come - Relationship, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, OCxCharacter - Relationship, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. movie theater "date" [HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAJIME]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you and iwaizumi end up sitting next to each other at the movie theater after being flanked by your best friends. they just want you guys to date already, so this might be the push you both need.</p><p>[iwaizumi hajime x secondyear!femreader]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hii idk when the timestamp of this first oneshot will be posted on ao3 but it's still hajime's birthday where i live so HAPPY BIRTHDAY IWA-CHAN MY LUV!!! i decided to write this for him last night and thought it was appropriate to start this series wooo idk how many i'll post in here but i have a few ideas in mind that will be posted sometime soon hehe. anyways enjoy, i love hajime and i hope u like this little thingy i made for him :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/N-chaaan!”</p><p>You heard a familiar singsongy voice call out from behind you. The girl you were talking to looked past your head and smiled, focusing on you again as she waved goodbye, heading to her classroom. You waved back before turning around, bracing yourself for the bombardment you were about to receive by Seijoh’s beloved volleyball captain.</p><p>“Oikawa-senpai!” You exclaim cheerfully, eyes crinkling from the smile forming on your face.</p><p>You didn’t actually hate him; he was charming, fun to talk to, and obviously, a good-looking guy. But he wasn’t really the one you cared about; you tried your hardest not to slide your eyes to Oikawa’s left, where his best friend was always seen lurking either just slightly behind him or right by his side.</p><p>Said best friend was the boy you’ve been crushing on since you were a first year on the girls’ volleyball team.</p><p>But you would never tell him that.</p><p>The closest you had ever gotten was giving him a Valentine’s Day card a few months ago, face red as a tomato when you ran off, towing your own best friend along before she could embarrass you any further. Your excuse when handing it to him was that you gave cards to everyone who had helped you out before, as a token of appreciation. Your friend pointed out that Iwaizumi was the only one you were giving a card to from the boys team, but you elbowed her arm before she could go on. Oikawa pouted next to him, trying to sneak a peek at what you wrote, but you had already left before you could see the blush creeping on Iwaizumi’s ears from your unexpected kindness.</p><p>You were really just paying him off, remembering that he was the one who showed you to the gym where tryouts were being held. You were like a lost puppy, hair in short pigtails as you wandered the Seijoh campus, wondering why a high school had to be so big. You happened to run into him, a tall, <em> handsome </em>second-year with a stoic, occasionally scowling face, and he politely showed you the way. Coincidentally, whenever you tucked in a loose strand behind your ear, you always seemed to miss his glance towards you, reveling in the soft kind of beauty that emanated from your entire being.</p><p>Ever since that day, he was into you as much as you were into him.</p><p>But he would never tell you that.</p><p>Which was <em> why </em>, to your respective best friends, it was always painful seeing the two of you interact, as if you both had forgotten how to talk to other human beings. It was equally painful when they shared a look whenever you were all together, knowing how obvious your mutual attraction was to everyone but the two of you.</p><p>It was downright torture, to be honest.</p><p>But hopefully, tonight would solve all of your problems (unbeknownst to yourselves, of course).</p><p>As the two boys reached your spot, you looked up at them with soft, curious eyes. The expression on your face, full of childlike innocence and glee, was enough to bring Iwaizumi to his knees. He looked away before you could sense his nervousness, but all you saw was his averted gaze. You tried not to look disappointed as you focused your attention on Oikawa, whose smile dripped with grace and confidence.</p><p>“Are you ready for tonight?” He asked his junior, leaning on the wall and looking down at you with ease. Iwaizumi stood off to the side, eyes still wandering around the crowded hallway.</p><p>You nodded vigorously. “Of course! I’ve been looking forward to this movie night for <em> weeks. </em>How about you, senpai?”</p><p>Oikawa grinned. “Me too. Iwa-chan, what do you think?” The boy shoved the other a little too aggressively to snap him out of his reverie, and Iwaizumi glared at his friend. If it were any other situation, he’d hit him back twice as hard on the head, but looking back at you, he refrained from any brash movements.</p><p>Iwaizumi cleared his throat, stammering out a short response. “Y-yeah, same.”</p><p>You smiled at him, the kind of smile that was reserved for only him and he didn’t know it. He returned a weak smile back, unsure of what else to say. You both didn’t notice Oikawa roll his eyes at the hopeless sight in front of him, swinging his arm around Iwaizumi and pulling him away.</p><p>“Right, we’ll see you later, Y/N-chan! Have a good day!” He called back earnestly, and you returned a similar farewell. When the pair was far away from your classroom, he shoved the lovesick boy away from you.</p><p>“You’re literally tragic, you know that?” He told his friend. “It’s disgusting.”</p><p>Iwaizumi shoved his hands in his jacket, wanting to bury himself ten feet underground after he did the same to the boy next to him.</p><p>“Shut up, Shittykawa.”</p><p>The day passed by with no other important occurrences. Both of you had volleyball practice after school, but it ended early at 5 and both teams had agreed to meet in front of the theater by 7. You traveled there with your best friend, unable to stop gushing about basically hanging out with Iwaizumi. She laughed at your cuteness, telling you to quit fixing your hair and that you looked pretty. You smiled, grateful for her reassurance; you intentionally wanted to look extra nice tonight.</p><p>You wore a simple, white long-sleeve blouse with a blue skirt that reached your mid thighs, paired along with white sneakers. A small black purse rested across your shoulder, and to top off the look, you pinned your mid-length hair halfway up with a black bow. You never really wore makeup or felt the need to, so your face was left freshly washed and brightly beaming on everyone who looked at you.</p><p>It didn’t take long for you to reach the station you needed to get off at. You and your best friend bounded off the train and headed straight for the theaters, it being only a 5 minute walk. You both soon arrived and saw most of your teammates hanging out in a cluster near the boys’ team. When they all saw you, they squealed in a girlish manner and met up halfway with you.</p><p>They walked the two of you closer to the theater as they exclaimed praises about your outfits. You seldom all saw each other outside of school besides at matches, so seeing you dressed in casual wear was something worth noting.</p><p>As you gathered in small groups of semi-circles, you couldn’t help but glancing over at the other team, who you believed all of the members were already there. You wanted to be discreet, but ended up catching the eye of the one person you were looking for, who wasn’t trying to hide the fact that he was staring at you. You looked away as your cheeks started to burn and focused on the conversations happening next to you with the girls. But your heart was racing a mile per minute, feeling the same pairs of eyes lingering on you as you looked up again.</p><p>You definitely weren’t imagining it and locked eyes with Iwaizumi, who continued to stare at you with an indescribable expression on his face. This time, you couldn’t bring yourself to look away, mustering a small smile as you got the courage to wave at him. He blinked, acknowledging that you noticed him and waved back timidly. You forced your smile to remain small as your teammates nudged you knowingly, failing as they made you laugh from their antics.</p><p>Soon, everyone who could make it arrived and both teams went inside, buying tickets and concessions. In the midst of all the chaos, you didn’t run into Iwaizumi until you entered the dim theater, the lights barely adequate for any of you to see your surroundings.</p><p>Your best friend was just behind you, pushing you along as you let out small giggles, trying not to bump into anything. You crossed the front row to get to the other side, seeing that most of your team was already seated close to the entrance. Soon, you made it to that row, but only two seats remained just barely on the end.</p><p>Coincidentally, the ones who were on the end were Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the latter being seated inside while Oikawa claimed the edge.</p><p>“Huh, what a surprise,” Your best friend chortled behind you, and you fought the urge to hit her in the gut. “Oikawa-san, why is the rest of your team taking up the first row and you two lone wolves are here with us?”</p><p>You saw the outline of his shoulders shrug, but the light from the screen behind you was enough to catch the smirk on his face. “I dunno, it worked out that way somehow. Isn’t that right, Iwa-chan?”</p><p>The other boy just grunted, and you could tell his eyes were looking at anything else but you. Your best friend let out a sigh, and you looked behind at her, seeing her stretch her arms above her head.</p><p>“Gee, that’s funny. Well, I call the inside! Y/N, you sit next to Iwaizumi-san.”</p><p>Your mouth opened to protest, but before you could get a word out, she had already shoved past you and plopped down next to one of the first years’ on your team. The two girls ducked their heads, avoiding your glare as they were no doubt talking about the situation you were basically forced into.</p><p>Not that you were complaining or anything, but they could’ve been less obvious about it.</p><p>Your eyes slid over to Iwaizumi’s, who finally focused on your figure. You gave him a sheepish smile as he continued to stare when you scooted past the boys’ legs. You sat down carefully in your seat, feeling your body stiffen after realizing how close you were to him now.</p><p>“Loosen up, Y/N,” Your best friend hissed in your ear. You glanced over at her eager expression and shushed her. She swatted your arm in response. “This is your chance. <em> Don’t </em> blow it.”</p><p>You rolled her eyes at her, then glanced nervously over at your long-time crush. He was staring straight ahead at the screen, which was playing some obscure movie trailer, but he didn’t seem at all invested in what was going on. You looked down at his lap and made out his straight arms with his hands balled in fists; was he just as nervous as you were?</p><p>You shook your head to yourself. <em> It doesn’t matter. Don’t be a wuss, Y/N; just go for it. </em></p><p>Before you knew it, you felt your body lean towards Iwaizumi, your elbow resting on the armrest as you gazed up at him. You put on your best smile when he looked over at you, his eyes widening at the distance closing between the two of you.</p><p>“The movie we’re watching is scary, right?” You asked him. He blinked, seemingly unable to process your question for a few moments until he nodded slowly. He continued to look at you with a bewildered expression as you leaned back, sighing.</p><p>“I don’t do too well with scary movies,” Your eyes flitted between him and around your dim surroundings. “I love them, but I get startled easily and grab onto whatever’s closest to me. So, I’m sorry if I hold onto you for dear life.”</p><p>You let out a small laugh and you thought you saw Iwaizumi’s eyes glaze over into a dazed look. But his usual stoic expression returned to his face as he cleared his throat, the corners of his mouth turning upwards slightly.</p><p>“I-it’s okay. Here, um, I can raise the armrest just so you won’t have to reach over too much. J-just in case.” Iwaizumi managed to stammer out, fumbling to raise the barrier between the two of you. You beamed at him, giddy that he was acting more open towards you and nodded.</p><p>“Okay.” You told him, your familiar radiant smile glowing ever so brightly in the dark. Iwaizumi stared at your face for a few moments before looking away, rubbing the back of his neck. You look forward too, fingers playing with the strap of your purse. You were looking down at it, but soon caught Iwaizumi scooting a little closer to your body, his arm just barely passing his chair’s threshold and landing in yours. </p><p>He leaned closer to your ear and whispered in it, his breath tickling the edge of it and sending shivers down your spine.</p><p>“You look really pretty today, Y/N.”</p><p>You looked at him, pleasantly shocked at his boldness, and glanced away just as quickly, feeling a blush heat up your cheeks. You were glad that it was dark in the theater, or else he would’ve seen your outward bashfulness. You looked back at him through your lashes and bit your lip, fighting back a huge grin.</p><p>“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san.” You replied, tucking a strand behind your ear. He finally smiled back at you and returned his attention to the screen. The movie was about to start, so you did the same. As the beginning credits rolled in, you resisted the urge to squirm in your seat, feeling that he hadn’t moved away from your side and wasn’t planning to for the rest of the night.</p><p>The movie didn’t take long for the suspense to get to you. You switched between covering your face with your hands, fingers barely spread to see the screen, and jumping at the scary parts. Every time, you’d clutch onto Iwazumi’s left arm, cradling your head onto his bicep and squinting your eyes shut. All he did was lean into your touch, somehow shuffling closer to your body and holding your other hand securely in his.</p><p>At some point, you stopped pulling back from his body, nestling your head onto his shoulder while watching the rest of the movie. There were less intense parts towards the end, and you were fully invested in watching the rest of it closely. You forgot that the rest of your team and even his own was seated next to you, settling next to him in content.</p><p>Iwaizumi smelled like cinnamon and a touch of hickory, a pleasant scent that lingered underneath the cologne he was already wearing. You tried to ignore it, but you felt hazy next to him, the warmth radiating from his body hovering over you like a comfortable shadow. You felt every tense of his muscles, every movement of his arms as he indiscreetly pulled you closer to him, as if the distance still wasn’t enough. You knew he always chose his words carefully, whether he was speaking calmly or yelling at his teammates, but when he didn’t know what to say, his actions spoke volumes in return.</p><p>The movie finally ended, and the lights slowly returned throughout the theater. The students around you started buzzing, turning to each other to talk about it. You reluctantly pulled away from Iwaizumi, glancing at him as he caught your eye for a second, and the two of you looked away from each other instantly. Your best friend started talking to you about something, but you barely heard her chattering voice. Everyone started filing out of the theater, and you lagged behind your friends, unable to bring yourself to converse with anyone. You could feel his eyes on the back of your neck, but it wasn’t until you exited the building, stepping into the chilly nighttime air that you felt someone grab onto your wrist.</p><p>You stopped in your tracks, turning around to see Iwaizumi looking down at you, that same mysterious look clouding his features. You still weren’t able to grasp onto those kinds of expressions on him easily, but you could tell he was searching for the right words to say.</p><p>Both of your teams had left the two of you behind, but you heard their quiet murmurs stirring as they turned to watch you interact. You couldn’t see this, but Oikawa and your best friend exchanged triumphant, hopeful looks as they started to shoo your respective teams away.</p><p>“Y/N, can I take you home? I don’t think you live very far away from me. Not that I would know that or anything! I-it’s just a guess, you know. E-even if you live somewhat far, I still want to take you home.”</p><p>Under the bright moon and illuminated by the streetlights above your heads, you could see Iwaizumi’s face contort into looks of despair, awkwardness, and strained but genuine sincerity. You could even make out a faint blush creep across his cheekbones and you giggled. He smiled a little shyly, and you felt strangely honored to see this side of him, the unmovable, powerful ace of Seijoh’s volleyball team.</p><p>You smiled up at him, a similar blush appearing across your delicate face. “Of course.”</p><p>You turned to wave goodbye to your team and they waved back gleefully, giving you thumbs up and excited shouts as you walked away. Iwaizumi’s team was less graceful, giving him hollers and whistles, playfully mocking the pair of you. He made a motion that silenced them, the glare from his eyes threatening to drop kick all of them if they continued.</p><p>His expression instantly softened though, when he turned back to you. You were still smiling and looked away as he did. No words were exchanged as you walked to the station, taking the train and heading back to your neighborhood in a flash. You never strayed far from his side though, your arm always seeming to brush against his on occasion, lingering before you swayed back to the other side of your body while walking.</p><p>The night was getting late, but it wasn’t too cold out. The lights above your head illuminated your path, and the quaint, mundane neighborhood soon appeared as you entered. You felt content, looking around the peaceful scenery with alert eyes. You knew from the few times you glanced over at Iwaizumi that he kept looking down at your wondrous expression, but you didn’t say anything. Surprisingly, you liked the comfortable silence that settled between the two of you, because you knew that neither you nor him had to say much to communicate what was given.</p><p>You soon arrived at the small gates in front of your house. You faced Iwaizumi as you looked down at your shoes, shuffling in place before looking back up. He looked like he was struggling to know what to say, so you went first.</p><p>“Thank you for taking me home, Iwaizumi-san. You didn’t have to, but I appreciate it.”</p><p>All he did was nod, and you bit your lip, unsure of how to go on. Nothing seemed to fit right on your tongue, so you settled with the safe route.</p><p>“Um, I guess I’ll see you after the weekend?”</p><p>Another nod. You blink, disappointment threatening to erase the smile on your face, but it remained as you nodded back. With that, you turned around slowly, reaching forward with shaking hands to open the latch before you felt a soft touch on your arm.</p><p>“Wait, Y/N.” Your body was turned by that touch, and Iwaizumi moved his hands down to take yours. You inhaled a sharp breath, not expecting him to take a step closer into your space. You craned your neck upwards at him; he towered over you, but his presence didn’t alarm you. Rather, you felt alive under the look he gave you, one of earnest and passion and fire.</p><p>“I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while… There just never seemed a chance, but I figured I should stop making us wait.”</p><p>You held your breath, your insides squealing and doing somersaults as you anticipated his next words.</p><p>“I’ve liked you for a while now, ever since I saw you that first day of volleyball tryouts. You… you’ve always been on my mind. You’re talented at volleyball, beautiful, and… You make me smile. I-I know we haven’t talked too much since we’ve met, but you always make me feel good inside. I can’t explain it. There’s just something about you that drives me insane, but in a good way.”</p><p>You laughed lightly at his words, feeling your smile grow as he continued. He beamed down at you, and in that rare moment, you felt that he was truly beautiful too.</p><p>“What I want to say is… Would you go out on a date with me? Probably next weekend or something, or whenever you’re available.”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s voice wavered to a low murmur, a frown ghosting his lips. His normal confidence and indifferent attitude fell in that moment, and you thought it didn’t suit him too well, but it was cute. You glanced to the side, feigning contemplation, then looked back up at him, grinning. You squeezed his hands and gave him a slight nod.</p><p>“I also like you too, Iwaizumi-san. You’re so sweet and there's a million other things about you that are just amazing. And for the record, I would definitely love to go on a date with you.”</p><p>A look of surprise appeared on his face, which was replaced by one of pure elation. You laughed at it, shaking your head. With that, you let go of his hands slowly to place them on his chest. You got on your toes, reaching upwards to peck your lips softly on his cheek. He followed your movements with bewildered eyes, and in the dark, you could tell his face had turned bright red. You stifled your laughter as he continued to watch you in awe, turning to go past the gate and closed it.</p><p>“I’ll see you at school, Iwaizumi-san.”</p><p>“Call me Hajime.” He replied, and you blinked at him, a small smile resting on your lips.</p><p>“Goodnight, Hajime.” You waved at him and he waved back, a content expression shadowing his face.</p><p>You turned to go inside your home, fighting the urge to jump and scream in utter joy. The grin on your face almost split it open, but you didn’t care.</p><p>
  <em> You and the Seijoh’s ace. Iwaizumi Hajime. </em>
</p><p>Has a nice ring to it after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey i post on <a href="https://shiningsuki.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> sometimes (ok maybe all the time) so check me out there wooooot</p><p>i rly,, appreciate hajime... happiest of birthdays to my bub :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1, 2, 3... i love you [HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOUSHI]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which your boyfriend is a photographer and for your anniversary, he asks you to be his model for an impromptu photoshoot.</p><p>[sugawara koushi x gn!reader]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: another bday fic :') i care him... sugawara... this ones a bit shorter bc i decided to write this last night and post it the next day ksdfkj i am very good at planning,, as u can tell,,</p><p>anywho continuing da oneshot series wooo i hope u likey</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Koushi, where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your arm hung around his elbow loosely as he led you through the park you two always visited during casual dates. It was your one year anniversary and Koushi hadn’t told you anything of his celebration plans for the day. On one hand, you anticipated what lay ahead of you, but the other was only slightly worried, for you never knew what Koushi had up his sleeve and he always managed to surprise you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it Y/N,” He said, looking down at you with the sweetest of smiles on his face. “You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head, a similar smile ghosting the corner of your lips. To this day, his lovable and inviting personality warmed you to the bone and always brought up your mood, no matter how sour it would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cherry blossoms on the trees above you were in full bloom now, and the spring breeze slipped past your skin like a gentle caress that could only be shared between two lovers. It was still a bit chilly out, so you wore a light jacket with a scarf around your neck, one gifted to you by your boyfriend. He wore a similar one that you gave him; it was sort of your signature look as a couple, though you hated being corny like that. Koushi just happened to love scarves as much as you did, so it was fitting that you both had one that reminded you of each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He soon led you to a familiar spot within the park. The biggest cherry blossom tree, where he first met you, still stood tall in the sky, its flowers blocking the sun’s warm rays from hitting you too harshly. The tree resided next to a small pond, where you saw a family of ducks swimming close to the edge. You smiled at the sight, looking around the beautiful scenery and then back to Koushi, who pulled away from you to take out his camera from the bag hanging on his other shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had noticed it when he picked you up earlier, but you didn’t think much of it. Koushi loved that camera almost as much as he loved you (debatable at times, but he argued that you held the top spot) and he always had it on him if he could help it. You followed close behind him as he set his bag on a nearby bench under the tree, and when he turned around, he had a playful look on his face as he turned the device that made you question what he was up to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koushi,” You started to ask him, arms crossing in front of your chest as one of your eyebrows twitched upwards. The tone of your voice made him look up at you, his fingers still flying over the camera’s mechanics. His smile grew wider at your suspicious expression, which only made you more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, just tell me what’s going on.” You whined, stomping your foot childishly as bubbling laughter rose from your boyfriend’s chest. Sometimes, you seriously wanted to hit him for his antics, which you did if you reached him in time before he could escape. But that was all the more reason to love him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” He caved, bringing his arms up in surrender. “Y/N, I have a favor to ask you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, and you leaned forward, waiting. His eyes darted between his camera and you, and you could see his nervousness growing by the way he switched weight between his feet. Your head tilted, wondering what was going on in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be my model today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked, processing his question. Koushi bit his lip, watching you behind his lashes. A second or two passed before it was your turn to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your boyfriend looked at you, confusion clouding his round brown eyes, which made you want to pepper his face with kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too cute, baby,” You managed to get out between your fits of laughter. You had covered your mouth bashfully before nodding. “I’d love to be your model.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face lit up, and you could see his eyes sparkle as his grey hair bounced slightly when he jumped up a little. “Perfect! Okay, could you stand over here, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi quickly recovered and got into photographer mode just like that. You had to admit that you hadn’t really seen him in action that often throughout the time you knew him. Of course, he’d usually ask to take pictures of you with his phone, but rarely did he ask you to be his model for shoots with his camera. It made you feel all bubbly inside that he was doing this today of all days, and the notion tugged at a special place in your heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After you situated yourself into a pose, he looked at you through his lens, then pulled back to see your face clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, honey,” He said, laughter in his voice. “You’re stiff as a brick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, rolling your shoulders as you posed again, this time more naturally. Koushi looked through his lens again, nodding to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you ready?” He asked. You blinked in response, maintaining your serious expression. You waited, expecting him to count down as other photographers you encountered did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1, 2, 3… I love you, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The click of his camera didn’t sound until you broke into a wide grin, unable to force it down after hearing the sudden confession. He smiled behind the device as well, continuing to take pictures even after you moved around, looking away in the direction of the sun and back at him behind the camera. Somehow, your whole body relaxed even more as he took candid shots, making you laugh in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This lasted for a couple more minutes before Koushi looked down at his screen to check the pictures. You skipped over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him down slightly as he smiled over at you, your eyes wide as you took in the shots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked as vibrant as ever, the smiles on your face and the open-mouthed grins dazzling on the screen. You could almost hear your laughter, and you looked up at your boyfriend, his own eyes gazing down at you lovingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Koushi,” You gushed, squeezing his arm. “How did you make me look that good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all you, babe,” He said, bringing his face closer to yours. “You’re so beautiful, you know that right? I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt your ears starting to burn as a soft smile appeared on your mouth. You hovered your lips just above his and he started to grin too, and you felt like the happiest person alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Koushi.” He smiled against your mouth, kissing you ever so gently. His lips were soft and tasted like honey, and you breathed in his scent before he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Y/N. Happy anniversary.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my <a href="https://shiningsuki.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p><p>i decided that i dont hav a favorite hq character bc... they're all amazing... i switch between my tops ones too lol</p><p>be back soon luvs &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>